


Lay Your Head Down Child

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperate!James, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order, and count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drum.<br/>The boogeymen are coming. The boogeymen are coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Head Down Child

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a couple of things when it comes to this story. I've always like the song Pet by A Perfect Circle. I used it in The Betrayer stories as a way of showing just how demented Sirius was. In truth for some reason I see it as a perfect song for Sirius to sing to Harry. It shows just a bit of the Black insanity and the need to do anything for Harry. However this story has nothing to do with the Sirius/Harry relationship, and is all about the James/Harry father/son relationship. How far would a father go to protect his son?
> 
> The next thing that inspired me was the story Every Boy Should Have A Dog by Rhapsody Belle. I'm not sure if it is on this site or not, but it is on ffdotnet. Check it out!
> 
> Those of you who have read my stories know that I tend to write stories that are a bit twisted. And I love stories where Sirius and Remus are close to Harry. I'm all for GIRL!Harry being a daddy's girl as well, and Harry being close to his father. I am in the mood for hating Lily recently. So don't mind me as I either kill her off or make her a bitch.

James looked at the clock nervously before he glanced back at Lily, who was coming down the stairs from putting Harry to bed. Tonight was the night. What happened tonight would decide on the future for the whole Wizarding world. But to him the rest of the world could go fuck itself. He was more worried about the little boy sleeping upstairs. He would do anything for Harry… He would sell his soul for his son and heir.

These past few years had been full of chaos. People dying left and right… they were losing this war. Losing badly. Time after time he had to sit through Order of the Phoenix meetings and listen to Albus "It's for the Greater Good" Dumbledore spew bullshit, claiming that those who had died had done so for the Greater Good of their cause. What cause?! People were dying out there! He had already lost his family before he had even graduated… now his group of friends was falling apart and Harry's life was endangered because of some stupid prophecy that Voldmeort was stupid enough to believe in!

He and Sirius had begun their contingency planning when Dumbledore started dropping hints that Harry might be in danger. Sirius quickly joined the Arour force, and they had both joined the Order of the Phoenix. They hadn't done so because they wanted to be a part of the fight. Nor had they done it out of any misplaced need to protect the public. No, they had done it to protect Harry. Despite the fact that he had married a muggle born, he had held onto his family's tradition of being neutral. No matter how much Lily begged him to join he would decline and tell her that as Lady Potter she would as well. He wasn't one to throw away his life for people who meant nothing to him.

But then the truth came out. Dumbledore finally told them about the prophecy and that a Death Eater had overheard it. Having to go into hiding was the deciding factor on what he did. "I'll be right back Lily love…" he gave her a shaky smile as he stood. It was just as well… she was starting to try and talk him into allowing Snivellus to come back into her life. There was a better chance of him taking the Dark Mark than ever allowing that greasy bastard to come into his house. "Alright love." Quietly he walked up the stairs and into his son's room. He locked the door, tossed his jumper on the rocking chair, and walked over to the crib. Wide green eyes stared at him from the crib; eyes that questioned as to why daddy was coming to see him so late. He smiled softly and picked up his wide eyed child just as the front door was blasted in.

" _JAMES_!" He began to sing softly as he activated the wards around the room.

_Don't fret precious I'm here_  
 _Step away from the window_  
 _Go back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child_  
 _I won't let the boogeyman come_  
 _Counting bodies like sheep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drums_  
 _Pay no mind to the rabble_  
 _Pay no mind to the rabble_  
 _Head down, go to sleep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind what other voices say_  
 _They don't care about you_  
 _Like I do Like I do_  
 _Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils_  
 _See they don't give a fuck about you_  
 _Like I do_

_Just stay with me_  
 _Safe and ignorant_  
 _Go back to sleep_  
 _Go back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child_  
 _I won't let the boogeyman come_  
 _Count the bodies like sheep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drums_  
 _Pay no mind to the rabble_  
 _Pay no mind to the rabble_  
 _Head down, go to sleep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

_I'll be the one to protect you from_  
 _Your enemies and all your demons_  
 _I'll be the one to protect you from_  
 _A will to survive and a voice of reason_  
 _I'll be the one to protect you from_  
 _Your enemies and your choices son_  
 _One and the same I must isolate you_  
 _Isolate and save you from yourself_

_Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and_  
 _Count the bodies like sheep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drum_  
 _The boogeymen are coming_  
 _The boogeymen are coming_  
 _Keep your head down go to sleep_  
 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Stay with me_  
 _Safe and ignorant_  
 _Just stay with me_  
 _Hold you and protect you from the other ones_  
 _The evil ones_  
 _Don't love you son_  
 _Go back to sleep_

He glanced out the window of the nursery at the full moon. It was the first full moon that he hadn't been able to join Remus and Sirius since their fifth year. And it would be one of the last ones that he would be absent for.

Thrice defied and once submitted…*

He glanced down at the black ink that now marred his skin on his left forearm. There was definitely more of a chance of him taking the Dark Mark than ever letting Snivellus into this house.

**Author's Note:**

> *This DOES NOT belong to me! It is from Every Boy Should Have A Dog.


End file.
